1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums and/or terrariums. More particularly, it relates to a terraining system for creating at least one different terrain level in an aquarium and/or terrarium.
2. The Prior Art
The current landscape systems for aquariums/terrariums range from multi-colored gravel to the addition of plastic scenic layovers which fit on the back of the aquarium/terrarium or within them against the back side. These methods of providing scenery for the aquarium/terrarium are relatively inexpensive, but are cheap in appearance. In addition, these systems do not enable the creation of multiple terrain levels within the aquarium.
Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 08/475,468 discloses an Aquarium landscape system that includes a partition device for creating at least one different terrain level within the aquarium. The disclosed partition device is not adjustable in height and requires the sides of the aquarium for vertical disposal therein.